Wicked Games
by PennyKelly
Summary: Bill is newly divorced and the wolf within wants the perpetually single Hermione. Can you resist the allure of his wicked games?
1. Chapter 1: Dancing in the Dark

**AN:** Hello! Welcome to another new one. Beginning next week this fic will update every Thursday. I was a little behind on the uploads this week. Title is borrowed from the Imagine Dragons song.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Dancing in the Dark**

Hermione couldn't pinpoint exactly how she ended up in this position, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She could feel the warmth radiating off the man next to her and the occasional cool breeze across her naked skin. The smell of hibiscus on the warm summer air reminded her of a tropical paradise, though she couldn't remember having left England. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms over her head, arching to crack the joints. Her eyes popped open at the sensation of lips against her clavicle.

"Hello, beautiful." A voice mumbled against her skin, his hand snaking up to keep her hands above her head.

"Bill…" she muttered, voice gravelly with the short nap she'd taken after their last romp, a smile playing at her lips as he moved his attentions higher.

"Just enjoy, love…" he whispered against her ear, his tongue flicking the delicate skin. She squirmed under him and found her hands were now magically bound.

"My turn to play, pet. Just lose yourself." He smirked. She tried to watch him but found the binding charm made it difficult to maneuver. Eventually, she closed her eyes and lost herself as he'd instructed. Her skin tingled and burned deliciously everywhere he touched.

A resounding "crack" pulled Hermione out of her daydream with a little jump. She smacked her hand to her chest and looked around for the source of the sound, she wasn't exactly shocked to see it was coming from the back room along with a cloud of smoke.

"Oh for pity's sake…" she huffed as she mourned the interruption of her Daydream Charm and made her way into the lair of the two mad inventors.

"What did you two do now? You're supposed to be getting ready to leave, not messing about with new experiments!" She scolded Fred and George, who were frantically trying to coax some sort of potentially sentient blue slime down off the ceiling.

"Sorry 'Mione, couldn't help it." George had the decency to look shamefaced as he apologised, Fred made no such attempt and merely cackled gleefully in her direction.

"We didn't pull you away from our dear older brother did we?" Fred teased as he evanescoed the mess away.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about…" her cheeks blazed almost as red as the twins' hair as she made to make her way back into the front of their shop.

"'Course you do. Ever since Fleur filed for divorce you've been positively drooling at the idea of cornering poor Bill." Fred continued.

"Now, now, Freddie. Ladies do not drool. And Hermione is most assuredly a lady." George countered.

"Thank you, George." She mumbled.

"I didn't say you weren't lusting after him. That you definitely are doing." He shot her a cocky grin as he darted past her to close out the tills.

"Oi! I am not lusting after anyone! Most especially not your brother!" She cried in indignation.

"Oh ho! Which one of us are you not lusting after then, Hermione?" Ron appeared through the front door, which should have been locked but had obviously been overlooked.

"Shove it, Ronald." She spat, plopping herself down on a stool to wait for the twins to finish closing procedures so they could leave.

"No, really, you can tell me. I won't say anything to whoever it is. Unless it's one of these nobs, then you're on your own." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her in an attempt at offering comfort.

"I'm not lusting after any of your brothers. Or you for that matter before you go getting that idea into your head…" she shot him a warning glare not to tease her any further. She got quite enough of that ever since she'd taken a job working with the twins.

"Never would have thought it, love. You know I've only got eyes for Luna even if you were. Besides, you barely lusted after me even when we were together." He couldn't resist the urge to tease her just a little, expertly dodging the palm that flew out to slap his arm.

"How is she doing? I heard it was twins now?" Hermione perked up at the name of her only female friend, aside from Ginny.

"Fred and George only hope it's twins since Luna is so large with the pregnancy. She thinks it's a girl, but won't let the healer tell us. She's got a name picked out and everything. Not sure how I feel about telling yet though…" Ron looked slightly worried as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Oh? Nothing too extreme I'm sure." Hermione soothed, patting his arm with sisterly affection.

"No, nothing like that. I just don't know how I feel about telling people before they're born. Is that stupid?" He looked genuinely worried that she may call him foolish.

"Not at all, I think it's rather sweet. You'll tell us their name when the time is right." Hermione wrapped him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're really not going to tell me which one of my brothers you've got a crush on?" He whispered with a little laugh after confirming Fred and George had disappeared into the back room again.

"Your brothers think I've got a crush on Bill." She grumbled, fiddling with the discarded wrapper of the Daydream Charm.

"Again?" His brows knit in amusement as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"What do you mean 'again'?" She crossed her arms, trying to wither him with a look.

"You had a bit of a crush on him back in school, didn't you? Gin told me she heard you say his name while you were using a Daydream Charm…"

"Oh, good Godric. That's how they know…" she buried her face in her hands, realising that she must have muttered Bill's name this time too.

"So you do like him then." Ron beamed from ear to ear, wrapping her in a hug and lifting her into the air. She squeaked in protest.

"If you tell him I'll turn you into a toad, Ronald! Don't think I won't just because you're about to become a father! And that goes double for you two back there, I know you're listening!" Hermione whirled and shouted at the back room as the sound of muffled laughter made its way to her ears.

"I won't say a word, Hermione. His divorce isn't even finalised yet. It's not likely he'd make a move even if he did know." Ron comforted her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks, Ron, I appreciate it." She sighed in resignation and made her way to the back to pull the other two redheads out by their ears.

* * *

Dinner had been mostly uneventful. Molly had become particularly militant about enforcing at least one extended family dinner per week since the Burrow had been rebuilt after the war. It wasn't entirely different than how it had been before, just with a few extra rooms in the hopes that their family would expand to include more grandchildren. As it was, she had both Percy's girls, George's son, and Ginny's two sons to fawn over. If her newest daughter-in-law's prediction was correct she'd have another granddaughter underfoot shortly. She couldn't help but watch her oldest son with a shade of sadness when she saw how happily he played with his nieces and nephews. She wondered what kind of father he would have been and if it was too late for him now that Fleur was gone. While Charlie was determined to stay a bachelor forever, a trait she was noticing in Fred now as well, Bill had always wanted to be a husband and father. He very much took after Arthur in that regard.

She had not so secretly expected Fleur and Bill to provide the first grandchild, but it had never come to fruition. Fleur had become pregnant several times, but she had not carried to term, devastating the couple with each failed pregnancy. She's stopped naming the potential children after the third. Anytime Molly heard the names Victoire, Dominique, or Louis from then on she would get a pang through the heart at what could have been. She had long suspected that Bill's partial lycanthropy and Fleur's veela blood were incapable of mixing, though she kept the guess to herself. And although she had never been overly fond of the woman, she understood her heartbreak and why she'd filed for divorce when it became clear she'd never have a baby with Bill. While he would have been willing to adopt, Fleur needed children that carried her own blood, and that was something Bill could never give her.

Tonight she watched her children and their families file in and sort themselves around the long wooden table, some cradling babies or plopping a young child on their lap. The oldest, Molly II, was just under five years of age. The youngest, Albus, was just about two months now. Within a month or so they would have a newborn to add to the mix. Luna was heavily pregnant now, and barely able to waddle to her seat without Ron's assistance. Molly couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to see Hermione in that chair. While she still invited the young woman to meals, she had not fully gotten over the fact that she'd not been married into the family tree. She loved Luna dearly and saw how good she was for her youngest son, she just wished she could see her all but adopted daughter that happy as well.

"Hermione, dear, why don't you sit with Bill. He could use some company I think." Molly suggested, steering her to the opposite end of the table from where she'd been heading to settle in next to Ginny.

"Oh, alright." Hermione agreed, not fighting the matriarch, knowing it would be pointless.

She slipped into the seat next to Bill's and noted that he hadn't spoken much tonight at all. She'd mostly avoided him, since anytime she got too close Fred would wink at her, and had missed how particularly frustrated he looked that night.

"Are you alright, Bill?" Hermione leaned in to ask, keeping her voice low.

"Just feeling a bit more wolfish than usual tonight, Hermione. I'll be fine." Bill whispered back with a forced smile.

"Wolfish? In what way?" She had never really asked Bill much about his 'touch of lycanthropy' as Molly had taken to referring to it.

"I'm… erm… feeling the loss of a mate just now. Our divorce was finalised this morning. I've not been able to tell mum and dad yet." Bill shot a guilty look in her direction before checking the whereabouts of his parents.

"I'm sorry, Bill. Today must have been difficult for you." Hermione consciously laid her hand on his knee beneath the table, not noticing the way he swallowed hard at the contact.

"I knew it was coming. We never bonded properly. Couldn't. Even though I've just got a little wolf in me, it doesn't like her. Wouldn't let me claim her." He rambled, trying to keep himself from squirming too much under her casual touch.

"Claim her? I thought only full wolves did that?" She tilted her head in a way that Bill immediately found attractive.

"Unfortunately, I did pick up that troublesome symptom. I won't be able to sire children with anyone the internal wolf does not claim as its own. I'm not particularly happy about that, actually. Fleur only left me because I can't give her children." Bill sighed in frustration.

"It must be lonely for you," Hermione whispered, giving his thigh a distracted squeeze as she glanced over the faces settling in around them to begin dinner.

"It is. Especially on nights like tonight." He admitted.

"Like tonight? Oh! It's a full moon, isn't it?" Hermione realised, pulling her hand back as she clapped them over her mouth.

"Oh, Bill… today really has not been a good day for you." She murmured, before wrapping the man in a hug. She didn't notice the way he all but snuffled her hair before she let go.

"I'll be fine." Bill reassured her as they turned their attention to Arthur as he announced the start of dinner.

* * *

Most everyone had departed not long after dinner, it being a work night for most of them, and having little ones in toe. It left just Bill, Hermione, and Fred sat around the end of the kitchen table, splitting a bottle of firewhisky between them.

"Tell us, 'Mione, how did you come to realise that ickle Ronniekins was not the one for you." Fred teased her, setting a fresh drink in front of her.

"Your brother is married and about to have his first child and you're still on about how he and I ended?" Hermione laughed as she took a sip from her glass.

"Well, can't really help it, can I? Seeing as you refuse to tell any of us what happened. Even Ron won't say anything, and he isn't the best at keeping secrets."

"I must say, Hermione, I've wondered about that a bit myself. The two of you never really made sense to me, and then your split was rather sudden." Bill sided with his brother, taking a long swallow from his own glass.

"If you must know… and I swear I'll end both of you if this ever gets out… we weren't… compatible." Hermione explained, cautiously.

"Well, anyone could see that…" Fred laughed.

" I don't think she means personality wise, little brother," Bill said with a raise of his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair to stare at her.

"Wait, do you mean sexually?" Fred leaned forward, all but whispering the last bit.

"Yes." Hermione took a long pull of her drink to avoid expanding on the subject. She sniffed demurely before leaning back in her own chair, refusing to speak further.

"Well, now I want to know what it is that was so sexually incompatible." Fred shook his head in bewilderment as he mulled over the possibilities.

"I might have some guesses." Bill murmured into his drink.

"Oh?" Hermione asked with a small smirk.

"I'm willing to bet he was the more vanilla of you two. You wanted something he couldn't or wouldn't do for you…" he trailed off, taking yet another long drink.

"Granger, are you secretly into something kinky?" Fred beamed at her, setting his glass on the table.

"I don't see why what it is matters. The point is, the sex wasn't particularly satisfying so we decided to split and stay friends." Hermione tried to end the topic, not wanting to dive into the finer points of her desires with her current crush and one of her bosses.

"If we promise not to tell? You can even make us make an unbreakable vow…" Fred pleaded.

"I'm not going to do that, you're being ridiculous." Hermione huffed, getting up to leave the table to refill her glass. At the rate she was going now it was likely she'd not only end up telling them but potentially doing so in graphic detail.

She tried to steady herself and her breathing as she stood over the counter and took a few deep breaths.

"I bet I can guess what it was…" Bill whispered in her ear, she hadn't even heard him follow her, let alone noticed how close up behind her he'd positioned himself.

"That's what you think." Hermione challenged, feigning a bravado she wasn't feeling.

"I can smell your arousal right now, Hermione. I've been catching whiffs of it all night. I thought it might have been Fred at first, the way you were avoiding me earlier. Now I'm not so sure. Since I've come up behind you like this, your heart hasn't stopped racing…" he whispered as he pressed forward into her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about…" she tried to compose herself, failing as he moved his hands from either side of her to run one over the waistband of her jeans.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You like things a bit more exciting than most, you want me to touch you right now, even though Fred could walk in at any moment." He popped open her fly and waited when she held her breath.

She nodded slightly, unable to ignore the truth in his words. He slid one hand down to cup her sex through her soaking wet knickers. She groaned low in the back of her throat, unable to help herself. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed her through the cloth, enjoying the way she tried to keep herself still under his touch.

"You want someone who is going to take control in the bedroom and not expect you to lead everything. You want someone who might be willing to bind or blindfold you, don't you?" He all but growled in her ear when he sensed her becoming more aroused at his words.

"Yes…" she breathed after a few moments of trying to collect herself.

"If I take you home tonight I can't promise the wolf isn't going to want to come out and take control of things." He swallowed as he breathed in her ear, removing his hand from her knickers before she could reach orgasm.

"Tease." She accused as she turned to face him, taking him by the belt loops and apparating them away.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep With My Curse

**AN:** I know this is a bit late. I'm traveling and my connectivity has not been consistent. I'll get everything up as best as I can the next couple weeks. Title from a lyric in Jimmy Eat World's Shame.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Sleep With My Curse**

They arrived in Hermione's bedroom, the room dark except the moonlight filtering through the curtains. Her heart was pounding away at the impulsivity of it all as she tried and failed to steady herself. He chuckled softly and tangled his hands in her hair, dipping her head backward and further contributing to her sense of being off balance. He surprised her with a long lick from the point of her collarbone up to her earlobe.

"You taste as good as you smell…" he murmured as he latched onto her neck.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as she stumbled backward toward the bed, he took one hand from her hair and steadied her with a touch to her hip.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione," he rasped into her ear when he'd finished marking her skin.

"I don't know…" she admitted, the sensations overwhelming in the mix of adrenaline and alcohol clouding her mind.

"Do you want me to stop?" He hesitated, as much as he wanted to take her right here, he was still stronger than the animal that lurked inside and needed her permission to go any further.

"No." Her response was low but firm. He could feel his inner wolf howl with approval just beneath the surface of his skin.

"If I hurt you, you have to stop me," his voice was strong and clear, breaking through her haze.

"You won't hurt me, Bill. I trust you," her brows knit with concern as he carefully raked his eyes over her face.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's the wolf," he admitted, stifling a growl at the back of his throat.

She bunched a fist around the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, toppling them both onto the bed. She crashed her mouth into his, not waiting for him to take back control. They wrestled out of clothing as heavy breathing mixed with the soft noises only tongues and teeth can make when searching out their pleasure. He gripped her hips harder than he normally would have done in the excitement of it all, not caring about the bruises he would inevitably leave there. He latched onto her neck, resisting the instinct to bite and claim her for himself. She arched into him, opening herself further to him totally unaware of the dangerous game she was playing with his baser wolf instincts. He rolled her beneath him, taking both her delicate wrists in one strong hand and pinning them above her head. He wordlessly cast a binding charm on them, keeping them anchored above her. She groaned in approval as she arched herself toward him again.

"Careful or I'll bind your legs too, witch…" he gently shoved her flat back against the mattress, taking the time to examine the woman he had before him. He was surprised at the number of scars he saw on her skin, one particularly vicious looking purple one over her chest making his skin prickle with dark magic.

He took her mouth with his, taking a moment to explore and really taste her as he worked his hands over her hips and ribs to her chest. He massaged and tweaked, pebbling her nipples and catching the moan that elicited. He got progressively rougher, noting the way she reacted favourably to the harder gropes and pinches.

"Bill…" she moaned his name as he twisted both nipples roughly.

"You like that?" He asked, soothing the pain back down with gentle strokes to the skin.

"Yes…" she breathed, catching his eyes and seeing similar flames reflected back from their depths.

He grinned wickedly at her before biting one and then the other nipple and making her squeak. He didn't dwell any further on her chest, kissing and nipping his way down her body, occasionally blowing a stream of air across the wet patches his tongue left and making her shiver beneath him. His fingers found their way between her legs, feeling the heat and wet of her. He carefully swirled the rough pad of his thumb over her clit, pulling a long moan from her lips. He slid the rest of the way down her body, hitching her knees over his shoulders in one sudden motion as he dove into her without warning.

"Sweet Merlin…" she groaned, gripping what she could of the blankets in her bound hands and clamping her thighs around his head.

He swirled and prodded with his tongue, tasting and savouring every bit of her essence. The heavier her breathing became, the more relentlessly he worked his thumb over her clit, occasionally pinching and tugging lightly. He growled as he sensed her orgasm approaching, the vibration it created between her legs sending her over the edge with a ragged scream. He didn't let up as she shook and spasmed around him, gripping her even more tightly as he continued to devour her. His wolf would not give up the task, stirred into a frenzy at the smell and taste of her.

"Bill… Bill…" she plead as a third wave crashed over her, her voice strangled and desperate.

"Gods you taste so good…" he took a breath to catch his breath, finally giving up the effort.

"No more… no more…" she begged, clearly spent and shaking from the exhaustion of the back to back orgasms.

He slid back up next to her, taking her cheek carefully in his hand and turning her to him. He kissed her gently, taking his time before releasing her lips again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern lacing his features.

"Perfect. I just need a moment…" she panted, a satisfied smile playing at her lips.

"We can stop…"

"No!" Her voice was firm, if tired, in her interruption of his offer.

He nodded and climbed back over her, carefully running his hands over her body and maneuvering her legs to either side of his hips. She pulled her legs closer to her body in response, nodding her approval as he aligned himself with her opening. He entered her slowly, fighting the wolf's desire to slam into her tiny frame. She moaned and tightened her muscles around him, making him hiss between his teeth in ecstasy.

"If you keep doing that, darling, I'm not going to last..."

"Stop complaining and fuck me, Weasley." She growled, taking him by surprise. He could feel the wolf's hackles bristle, taking it as a challenge. He tried to fight its take over but failed.

He slammed into her as hard as he could, nearly lifting her from the bed completely as he set a relentless pace, the blood rushing to his head and making his ears ring as the wolf took control. Her cries sounded like howling to his fuzzy mind as he rode the dizzying sensations of the wolf's frenzy in its desire to reach completion by any means necessary. A few short moments later he all but howled as he came and the wolf released control, toppling him over on top of her as he pulled out. He scrambled to regain control of his body before anything else could happen, knowing all too well if he wasn't vigilant the urge to mark her would come in a flurry and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Bill?" she called quietly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, releasing her wrists and gathering her to him as if to inspect her body for damage.

"I'm amazing… how are you?" Her voice lowered with concern as she held him at arm's length and studied his face.

"I… I thought I'd lost control completely for a moment there," he admitted with a grimace.

"You did a little bit, yeah. It was sort of…"

"Terrifying?"

"Sexy." She shook her head and corrected him.

"Sexy?" he looked mildly horrified at her response.

"There was something absolutely feral in the way you moved. It wasn't so much like you'd lost control, but like animal instinct took over. I thought for sure you were going to bite me, the possibility was more arousing than it probably should have been." She explained, tugging him down to lie beside her and catch his breath.

"I wouldn't have done that, and I know you could have broken that bind if you needed too…" he soothed, misreading her reaction.

"Oh I know, I wasn't afraid. More aroused, really. That had to be one of the best shags I've ever had," she smiled at him and kissed him in thanks, running her hand gently over the scars on his face.

"One of the best?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Uh huh…" she yawned, eyes going hooded as she studied his face and toyed with the hair that had escaped his ponytail.

"You look gorgeous in this light," he breathed rather suddenly. The way the moonlight played across her features stirring a need to protect and possess in equal measure.

"So do you," she could drown herself in the blue of his eyes just barely flecked with the gold of lycanthropy. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She stroked her hand down his scarred cheek again, noting the way he swallowed hard and tried not to pull away from the touch.

"I should go…" he started, catching her hand before she could touch his face a third time.

"Why?"

"In the morning you're going to regret this." She did not like the way his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked away from her.

"The only way I'm going to regret this in the morning, William Weasley, is if you leave me now." She warned.

He worried his lower lip for a few moments before sighing deeply and settling in next to her. If this was a mistake they could deal with it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Fingers

**AN:** I've still got inconsistent internet access, but will be home before the next update is due out. Hopefully, we'll be on track for consistent Thursday updates come the 9th! Title is from P!nk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Fingers**

Hermione woke to the distinct feel of an arm around her torso and the sensation that she had had a really thorough shag the night before. As the smell of man filled her lungs snippets of the night before came back to her, making her squirm slightly in his embrace. Had she finally managed to bed Bill Weasley? Certainly, that had all been a dream… She carefully opened one eye and confirmed that, yes, there was an arm around her. She cautiously turned in his embrace and came nose to nose with a very much still asleep Bill Weasley. Her breath caught in her throat as she regarded him. The real thing was so much better than any Daydream Charm she'd tried at work. Curiosity got the better of her when she thought she felt something hard against her leg. Biting her lower lip in anticipation she ran a hand down between the two of them and found his morning wood.

A low groan started in the back of her throat when it twitched under her touch. Bill's breathing seemed to hitch, but he didn't wake. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry at the thought that she could have him again if she only woke him. She rolled onto her back, too nervous to do anything about it, snaking her hand between her legs and slowly beginning to circle her clit. She closed her eyes and imagined what she might do to him if she could only work up the nerve. Little sighs and moans escaped her lips as she continued on, not noticing when he began to stir next to her. Her breathing was becoming heavier, but she couldn't help it as she approached climax. She bit her tongue as she tried not to cry out as her back arched and she finished.

"Beautiful." She heard in her ear, his voice rough with sleep.

"Bill… I…" he interrupted her with his mouth over hers, swallowing her excuses when she granted his tongue entrance.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his fingers penetrate her and begin to beckon her to a second orgasm. She groaned and bit at his lips and tongue, feeling suddenly aggressive.

"Do you like to bite, Hermione?" he asked, nipping at her earlobe.

"Sometimes…" she admitted as he quickened the face of his fingers. He engulfed her mouth again, groaning when she bit at his tongue again. She ventured a hand onto his erection, taking it firmly and beginning to jump in time with his fingers.

"Stop." She said suddenly, grabbing his wrist.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern etching his face.

"Get on your back." She shoved at his chest with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Who said you got to be in charge, Granger?" he asked, as he complied anyway, clearly amused when she tore the blankets away.

"I could always make you, Weasley." She threatened, silently calling her wand to her. He chuckled darkly, putting his hands up in self-defense.

She climbed over the top of him, kissing down the side of his face on the scarred side and working her way down his body. He shivered and arched when she nipped and drug her nails along his skin. When she reached his cock she gave it a few good pumps with her fist before lowering her mouth onto him.

"Merlin, witch…" he nearly came undone right out the gate when she swirled and carefully ran the tips of her teeth over his length. She was being messy about it too, he noticed to his great satisfaction. He hadn't expected that.

She bobbed enthusiastically, using her hands to help her handle his balls and what of his length she couldn't quite fit in her mouth. He carefully placed his hands on her head and gripped lightly at her hair, watching intensely as she continued on.

"Pull" she panted suddenly with a little moan.

"You want me to pull your hair while you suck on my cock?" he asked, equal parts surprised and turned on by the request. She nodded and moaned around him, sending pleasurable vibrations through his cock.

"I wouldn't have guessed you to like dirty talk, Granger, but you do don't you? You're just full of surprises. I bet the more you suck on me the wetter you're getting. Does swallowing a hard rod turn you on? Is that what you were thinking of when you were touching yourself before? My cock in your tiny little mouth while you drooled all over it? Hmmm?" He tugged at her hair as she moaned her approval around him, making him hiss through his teeth when she sucked him harder.

"I could smell your pretty little cunt getting wetter as you touched yourself. Can't wait for another taste of it. Want to bury my face between your legs and make you scream my name… I can see you squirming, baby. Do you need to touch yourself?" He pulled her hair slightly harder this time, but not enough to seriously injure her, forcing her to stop what she was doing and look at him.

He groaned appreciatively when he saw the fire in her eyes. She was definitely enjoying herself.

"Do you want me to lick you now? Or is it my cock you want?" he asked, sitting up and reaching a hand between her legs to slick his fingers through her folds.

"I want… I want…" she moaned as he continued to play with her, swirling her clit and diving his fingers into her wetness.

"Spit it out, witch." He pinched her clit, making her squeal and jump.

"I want your tongue between my legs and then I want you to fuck me hard." The words streamed out of her mouth in a rush, her eyes bright with wanting.

"Come here and turn around." He leaned back onto the mattress, guiding her by the hips until she was level with his face. She groaned when his tongue reached out and lapped at her opening. She steadied herself and leaned forward, pumping his cock a few times with her fist again before she took him back into her mouth.

She groaned and squirmed on his face, trying not to grind down on him as she got progressively more worked up. She tried to focus on sucking him but found it increasingly more difficult as he continued. It wasn't long before he had her screaming his name and forgetting the task at hand entirely.

In seconds, he had her standing next to the bed with her arms behind her back. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he bound her wrists behind her back, surprising her at the action. He guided her over the side of the bed, bending her over carefully and running a hand down her back soothingly. She groaned as he slowly penetrated her, gripping her hips tightly. On the next thrust, he slammed into her harder than she expected, causing her to slip slightly. He adjusted his stance and tried again, this time not taking her off balance.

"Are you ready?" he gripped her hips even tighter.

"Yes…" she clamped her muscles around him, making him swear.

Without further delay, he fucked her as hard as he could each scream of pleasure urging him forward. He grabbed at her hips and arse, leaving large red marks on her skin. Occasionally, he reached forward and tugged at her hair the way he was learning she liked. Her cries spurred him on as he approached his orgasm. He fell over the cliff sooner than he wanted to, dissatisfied that he'd not made her scream one last time. He pulled her up by her wrists, picking his wand back up with the other hand. Before she could question what he was doing, he murmured a spell she didn't recognize and pressed his wand to her clit as he held her upright. She bucked at the sudden heavy vibration between her legs, totally unexpected.

"Bill!" she cried as he held it there until her legs went to jelly and he canceled the spell.

Carefully, he caught her up bridal style and released the binding on her wrists.

"You okay?" he asked softly, the feral look he'd had before fading away.

"I'm fine…" she panted.

"Where's your shower?" he asked, following the general hand motions she gave as she struggled to catch her breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he set her into the stall and climbed in beside her as he fiddled with the taps.

"Taking care of you." He answered as if it were obvious.

"Bill, you don't have to…" she started to reach around him to stop the taps but found him spinning her into his embrace as the water began to cascade over them.

"I'll take it you haven't been in any sort of BDSM relationship before, Hermione?" he asked, giving her a tender kiss on her temple.

"No…" her face wrinkled in confusion as she turned to face him in the downpour of water.

"If I'm going to use your body like that, love, I'm going to make sure you're taken care of after. If you'll let me, I'm going to wash you and make sure I haven't seriously injured you. And when we get out, I'm going to put some bruise paste on the places I can already see I got you pretty badly…" he grimaced slightly, trailing a finger over the worst of the love bites and glancing at the bruises on her hips from the night before.

"I don't understand…" she shook her head slightly, not exiting the shower but unsure if she should remain in it with him.

"It's like this, Hermione…", he turned her carefully and picked up her loofah and body wash to clean her back taking her relaxed posture as permission to continue.

"I bit and grabbed at you roughly, right? I left handprints on your arse and bruises on your hips… not to mention the collection on fearsome marks on your throat. I pulled your hair and I spoke unkindly to you, yes?"

"Right, but I wanted you to do those things to me…" she tried to argue.

"And I wanted to do them to you. But, they were potentially dangerous and painful things to do to someone. There's a lot more I would have done too, but that's a conversation we'll need to have if you think you might want to sleep with me again… but I digress. If I'm going to do those sorts of things to you, I want to make sure you're okay on the other side of it. Not just physically, but emotionally. You need to feel safe with what happened and know that I wasn't trying to cause you harm."

"And that means you have to bathe me?" She asked, turning slowly at his nudging.

"Not necessarily, I just like to shower with my partners. It could be something as simple as when I asked you if you were alright last night and staying when you asked me too. If I had flogged you or used bindings that were harsh on your skin, I'd treat the affected areas. It's about aftercare." He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head as he reached behind her for her shampoo.

"And do I get to wash you?" she was still rolling the concept around in her mind, he could hear it in her tone.

"If that's something you'd like to do." He answered, carefully. Not wanting to let on that he would like her to if she wasn't already leaning toward doing it.

"I think I'd like to. Even though I didn't do anything to you…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to have done something painful to me to want to give me affection, Hermione." He chuckled, working the shampoo through her curls.

"It is sort of nice…" she sighed as she closed her eyes and let him finish washing her hair and finger comb conditioner through it.

"I'm glad." He murmured, kissing her a few times for good measure.

"So, if I want to do this again with you?" She started, hesitantly.

"We should have a bigger talk about it. I screwed up a little bit last night and this morning… I shouldn't have bound you or done anything that could hurt you without a safeword."

"I could have gotten away from you if I needed to…"

"No, it's not about that. It's part of the trust of it all. It's not generally a good thing to engage in potentially dangerous sex without some sort of understood arrangement."

"I do trust you, Bill. I knew you wouldn't seriously hurt me, not on purpose." She shook her head when he'd finished rinsing it, taking his face in her hands and carefully running her thumbs over his cheekbones.

"I appreciate that. If you think you might like to try some of the other things I've gotten into in this scene, we'll need to be more careful to follow good practices." He explained, gently taking her wrists and watching her watch him.

"Other things?" Her curiosity was piqued at the concept that there were more things Bill Weasley could do to her and hadn't. She wondered what other marvelous tricks he had hidden up his sleeves.

"Unless you're trying to get wound up again right now, I think that's a discussion we can save. Suffice it to say, I try to keep mostly to what some might consider 'light' play these days. Not so much with whips and floggers." He said nonchalantly.

"Did you… did you used to like those sorts of things?"

"I did. But the wolf likes them a little too much and I'm afraid of hurting a partner. Fleur… Fleur is a very talented witch in her own right, but even she almost didn't stun me in time. Even partial lycanthropy can be a very dangerous thing." He sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping.

"Come here…" she pulled his face to her and kissed him softly, trying to convey all the things she couldn't say.

He smiled back at her, but there was a wariness in his eyes she couldn't help but notice. She tugged him more directly into the spray of the water and washed his body, lingering overly long on the lean muscle that moved under the surface of his skin. She carefully washed his hair, working conditioner through the tangles in his shoulder-length locks. When she'd finished, she gathered him into her arms and kissed him again wordlessly before they exited the shower.

As she started to dry herself he accioed a tub of bruise paste from her medicine cabinet and carefully massaged it into the bruises he'd left on her, gently kissing each one as is faded with the magic of the paste. She was in awe of how gentle he could be with her, struggling to balance it with the wolf she knew he hid inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Too Many Hits Off This Memory

**AN:** Home again! And so we get an ON TIME update. Woo hoo! Title is from the Fall Out Boy song Hold Me Tight or Don't.

 **In regards to content requests:** I do not accept specific requests for sexual content in multi-chapter fics. I write the scenes how I'm going to write them, not based on requested content. Sometimes content will align with what you're hoping for, sometimes it won't. Thanks for understanding.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Too Many Hits Off This Memory**

It had been almost a week since she'd last heard from Bill. Hermione was mildly concerned that he'd changed his mind about seeing her again. She'd doubled down on the assumption when Fred had sent both of them owls the morning after she'd taken him home to find out where, exactly, they'd disappeared to and if it had anything to do with her less than vanilla "cravings". They'd both been too embarrassed to answer the owls and didn't speak of them again once they'd been sent back out into the late morning sky.

Now she found herself fixated on just what else the eldest Weasley was into that would require an in-depth conversation before it could be performed. There was so much she just didn't understand about kink, and the more she read about it the more she was coming to terms with the fact that she needed someone who'd experienced it to explain it to her. She couldn't see how certain things would be arousing, while others had her paranoid someone nearby could sense the zings that ruined her knickers as she read. She was meant to be polishing the till counters in the mid-morning lull, but her mind kept wandering to the deviant things she could be getting up to instead.

"Oi! Granger, you alright?" George asked, worried about the dazed look on her face and the lack of progress in her cleaning.

"Just a bit distracted today, sorry George." Her cheeks flamed as she realised she'd been out of focus long enough for the polish to dry.

"You've been distracted a lot lately…" he pressed, tone laced with concern.

"Ever since she disappeared with our dear older brother…" Fred interrupted with a wink in her direction.

"Bollocks it. It's been nearly a week, Fred, let it go! So I took your brother home with me, so what? We're both consenting adults. I'm single and his divorce was finalised so what, exactly, is your problem with that?" She huffed, smacking her polishing cloth on the counter.

"First, my only problem is that you insist on polishing the Muggle way when you can get the same results with one of mum's cleaning charms… Second, I just wanted you to admit you shagged him. I don't much care what you and Bill do so long as you're careful." Fred confiscated her rag and polish, using a quick spell to finish the job.

"Really, Fred? You needed me to admit it that badly?" She huffed, taking her supplies back from him and heading toward the storeroom.

"You might want to make sure she doesn't disturb the Pygmy Puffs back there if she's going to bang around in a huff. You know they'll screech…" George warned, shoving his twin toward the back.

"Why do I have to go?" Fred groaned, not wanting to deal with an angry Hermione Granger.

"You did it, mate. That means you have to clean it up…" he shook his head with a look of foreboding on his face, there was no telling how mad she really was until she let loose.

Hermione was trying very hard not to slam around the storeroom. There were too many easily disturbed creatures and potions for her to have a tantrum like she wanted to. She's found the occasional private outburst kept her from constantly warring with the twins, especially Fred when he was being an aggravating pain in the arse. George had mellowed after starting a family and was more likely to reign it in when he saw her hackles going up, but Fred was just as likely to push her even further. He'd found himself on the end of her wand on more than one occasion when he'd gone too far. The last week Fred had been nearly unbearable, like a dog with a bone about the drunken revelation she'd made. It didn't matter what she said, his curiosity refused to be sated and he would not drop the issue.

"Hermione…" Fred called, cautiously slipping into the room with a quick muffliato on the off chance a customer passed by while she was inevitably yelling at him.

"For the love of Merlin! I wish I'd never opened my mouth…" she warned, trying to keep her wand hand occupied so she wouldn't be tempted to hex the irritating redhead.

"Come on, Hermione, you know I'm only teasing…" Fred stepped carefully toward her, offering a hug in penance.

"The problem with your 'teasing', Fred, is you never give it up. Not when you get fixated." She fisted her hands on her hips, refusing to take a step toward him.

"You have to admit, it is a pretty exciting thing to think about…" he waggled his brows at her, incapable of not making it a joke or unfamiliar with the look of murder in her eyes, she wasn't sure which.

"You really want to know, Fred?" She said, slowing approaching him like a panther stalking its prey. She saw his humour falter for a moment, taken off guard by her sudden calm and steady pace.

"I… uh… you aren't going to hex me are you?" he asked, eyes going wide as she fiddled with her wand as she continued her slow approach. She shook her head, a plan formulating in her mind.

He unconsciously took a step away from her, letting her presence guide him into the backmost corner of the room. He startled when his back hit the wall, taking a hard swallow when her eyes locked on his.

"If it's that 'exciting' a prospect, let me give you something to really obsess over…" she flicked her wand and quickly had his hands bound above his head. Another flick and the door was locked. Once more and the lights were dimmer.

"You see, Ron couldn't do these sorts of things for me. He didn't like the idea of binding or restraining me in any fashion. But Bill? Bill can and he knows a lot more about it than I do." She stepped between his legs, positioning her arms on either side of him and leaning in close enough that her lips almost brushed his ear as she spoke.

"I like to be bound like this, to let the other person have free reign over my body. I like to be manhandled…" she could hear him swallow and his breath hitch when she paused.

"I like when Bill talks dirty to me, especially when he tugs on my hair when I've got his cock in my mouth. You wouldn't think so, would you? That I'd like something like that. But I do. Quite a bit actually… I've gotten off twice this week just thinking about sucking him again while he talks dirty to me…" she could hear Fred's heartbeat speed up now, she guessed that if she looked she'd find a hard tenting at the front of his robes.

"I love when he smacks my arse and grabs my hips hard enough to bruise them. Ron would be too afraid to do those things… not Bill. Bill knows the fine lines between pain and pleasure, the ways to make me scream and beg… Is that what you wanted to know, Fred? Does that answer your questions?" Hermione breathed, her voice gone breathy at the memories.

She couldn't resist the urge to nip his earlobe when he nodded instead of answering her properly, teasing when she knew she shouldn't. Just as suddenly as she'd captured him she released the spell and stepped away as if nothing had happened, leaving him in a daze when she exited the storeroom.

"Everything alright?" George asked when he saw Hermione come out on her own, cheeks flushed.

"I'm fine. He may need a minute…" Hermione ducked back behind the till to find her water bottle, taking a large swallow to calm her nerves. Her heart was pounding away in her chest at what she'd just done.

* * *

She had not been expecting the owl from Bill when she arrived home. She especially was not expecting the amused reaction to having heard from Fred what she'd done to him. It had not occurred to her that he would tell his brother what happened. He'd spent the rest of the day avoiding her and ducking George's nervous questions about what exactly had gone down in the back room. She grimaced at the clock when she saw his request to call on her that night. She'd not come straight home and it was a mere thirty minutes before his proposed visit. Instead of relying on an owl to find him in such a short amount of time she scrawled a message on a slip of parchment folding it into a plane and tossing it through via floo call the way she'd seen the twins deliver messages to their brothers in the past. It didn't take long for her floo to activate again and a response to pop through the fire and into her hands. He'd see her soon.

Hermione scrambled to get herself decent, still covered in grime and dust from that day's work. She washed and dried herself in record time, stumbling into a pair of jeans and clasping a clean bra on as she heard her floo spark to life yet again.

"Just a moment, Bill!" She called from her bedroom, cursing under her breath as she tugged on a clean tee shirt. It would have to do.

"Hello there…" he greeted, leaning down to kiss her when she entered the room.

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't respond sooner, I got home a bit late…"

"Decided to torture my brother a bit more?" He laughed, giving her an appreciative once-over.

"Well, he did deserve it…" she rolled her eyes and took a seat on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her.

"I'm sure he did. You've completely ruined him, you know? If you thought this was going to get him to stop thinking about you, it's really done the opposite. You're going to be the obsession of his wank sessions for a while yet…" Bill laughed uproariously as he joined her on the couch.

"I just wanted him to stop teasing and asking questions. What I do when I get naked his none of his business." She hugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you thought binding him to the wall and biting him was the way to get him to stop?" He cocked his brow at her, a smirk working at the corners of his mouth.

"I… yeah, that was probably ill-advised." She sighed in resignation, rubbing a hand nervously on the back of her neck.

"Maybe a little." Bill leaned over and kissed her temple, taking her by surprise.

"You're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be? You put him in his place and teased him a little, it's not as if you shagged him. And even if you had, I've got no exclusive claim on you…" he shrugged, relaxing back into the cushions.

"Oh…" she couldn't hide the tinge of disappointment in her tone.

"Do you want me to? That is, did you want to see if there is something here besides good sex?" He asked, squaring his posture to match her's.

"Well… I think so. I'm not one for casual sex, usually. And I've fancied you a long time, Bill…" she confessed with a little shrug of her shoulders.

"Is that so?" He smiled a little, his cheeks warming slightly.

"Yes." She nodded, cheeks going crimson.

"Then why don't we try it? I'd like to take you dinner if you have a free evening this week…" he asked, his tone slightly nervous.

"Not tonight?" she queried, seeing the clock over his shoulder.

"Tonight I was hoping to order in and…" he swallowed heavily, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Bend me over my couch and have your way with me?" She prodded, a devious smile crossing her face.

"Think you can handle a quickie? I don't know if I've got the patience for much tonight."

"Get your clothes off…" she answered, ripping her shirt off over her head in a rush. She ignored his bark of laughter, reaching over to help him set his own top off.

"Someone is more impatient than I am…" he teased, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks as she set to work on his belt buckle.

"I've been spiraling for days. And that little stunt with Fred did not help…" she admitted, crushing his mouth with hers as she straddled his lap.

"I imagine not…" he vanished her bra, massaging the soft flesh of her chest with lightly calloused hands.

"I need you…" she begged, feeling him harden beneath her.

"Do you now?" he teased, working a hand between them and stroking the dampness he found there.

"More than you know…" she groaned when he took a nipple in his mouth and suckled while he aligned her better over his lap.

The noise that came out of her when he lowered her onto his member made him groan and grip her hips hard.

"Sweet Circe, woman…" he bucked up into her, helping her ride him in their seated position. She made no attempt to stifle her cries, she'd been craving him for days now.

"Bill…" she cried when he picked up speed, moving one hand so he could stimulate her clit with his thumb.

"Cum for me, baby…" he murmured, kissing and nipping lightly as her heaving chest.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she came undone astride him, her muscles contracting and milking his completion from him.

"Better?" he asked as they caught their breath.

"Much." She breathed, tumbling off him and stretching out for a moment.

"I could eat you." He teased, running his hands over her legs where she'd propped them over his lap.

"I'm sure you could, wolf boy." She teased back.

"Oi! No fair…" he groaned in mock hurt.

"I like your feral wolf." She shrugged and locked eyes with him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it likes you too. He won't think about anything else this week…"

"Not even food?" Hermione asked as her stomach growled.

"Okay, maybe food." Bill laughed as she rolled herself into a seated position and accioed the takeaway menus from her kitchen drawer.


	5. Chapter 5: Closer

**AN:** This week has been a bit of a nightmare. BUT today is my birthday! So updates all around! Title from Nine Inch Nails.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Closer**

"Right, so… now that we've got some food in our bellies. I think we should have a bit of a conversation." Bill swallowed, tone slightly nervous.

"About sex?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly.

"That would be the conversation, yeah." Bill laughed, calming slightly.

"What is it we need to discuss?" She asked, curling her legs under her again on the couch, finishing her last bite of food.

"Well, if we're going to keep on with the kinkier stuff, and I'd really like to, we need to set some boundaries and safety precautions." He explained, turning his body to face her.

"I'd like to keep doing what we're doing and maybe try some new things… I've been doing a bit of reading about it all…" her cheeks flushed at the admission.

"Don't be embarrassed, Hermione, that's a good thing. That's going to make this whole conversation a whole lot easier. I think you're too new to the scene to be looking at a more formalised arrangement, but I think we should talk through it as if we're writing an actual dom/sub contract." Bill explained, nervously waving his hands.

"I read a bit about that well. Do you usually take the dominant position?" Hermione stretched her legs back out and set them across his lap, giving him somewhere to settle his hands.

"Yes. The lycanthropy is pretty minimal, but the bit of wolf I do have won't submit to a partner. And not for lack of trying…" Bill sighed heavily.

Hermione's breath hitched as visions of what it might be like to play with a restrained Bill fighting his wolf instincts might be like. The idea of him naked and bound appealed to her, she wondered if maybe she had it in her to play the dominant role sometimes instead of just the submissive. She swallowed heavily, a fire starting in the base of her belly.

"Did you used to like being submissive?" She chewed her bottom lip in anticipation of his answer, hoping what she was seeing was something he'd at least consider.

"Not always. I used to like being restrained from time to time. I haven't been able to find a way to make that possible again, though." He sighed wistfully.

"Well, I'd be willing to try it with you if it's something you might like to do again…" she trailed off, eyes going somewhat glassy for a moment as she got caught in her own fantasies. He cleared his throat with a chuckle, snapping her back to the present.

"As for things I'd like to try myself, I think so other types of restraint..." Hermione offered.

"Oh? Magical or Muggle?" Bill asked, the gold in his eyes sparking a bit.

"Both? At least I think so. I liked the bit of magic binding we've done on my wrists. I think I'd like to try being bound by my ankles as well. Maybe silks or handcuffs? Something besides magic."

"I have experience with all of that. Have you considered rope bondage at all?" Bill edged, trying not to sound too excited.

"Maybe. I haven't read enough about it really…" she shook her head slightly, unsure what her preference might be in this case.

"There are different styles depending on what you're trying to achieve… I think maybe it might be helpful to make a list. Do you have a quill and parchment handy?"

"Muggle pen and paper okay?" Hermione teased, accioing the implements and handing them over.

"Of course." He smiled at her, turning to a clean page and starting three columns.

"Okay, so we're going to have three categories. Green is things you definitely like or really want to try if it turns out you don't like something we can cross it off and move it onto one of the other two. Amber is for things you might want to try, but have hesitation about. Those are things we can ease into and play by ear until you decide one way or the other. Red will be absolute nos, anything you don't want to consider or no for sure you won't like."

"Sort of like a Muggle traffic light?" Hermione smirked, recognizing the pattern immediately.

"Yeah, I think that is where it comes from." Bill chuckled, starting to write her preferences into the appropriate column.

"I'd like to keep full body rope bondage as an amber item for now. Though rope on my hands or ankles is okay. I think I might like to try umm…" Hermione's cheeks pinked as she thought over how to word her request, the desire still somewhat new for her.

"Is there something, in particular, you wanted to try bondage wise? I can tell you right now there isn't much I haven't learned how to do when it comes to binding…" Bill's voice went almost feral for a moment.

"I was reading about spreader bars and maybe gags…" she muttered. Her eyes flitted to see his reaction, catching him swallow heavily as he purposefully did not look at her. Something he found appealing then, she thought.

"We can try that. Fleur wasn't a fan of being gagged, but she also liked to talk back a lot." Bill shrugged, adding them to the list.

"What about you? Is there anything you'd like to try with me?"

"Well… I think for right now we should focus on the things you like and want to try. Though if it's something you're okay with, I do enjoy corseting and unlacing my partners… Posture collars are a thing for me too, but you might not like that is you don't like things on your throat. I'm going to go ahead and put choking/breath play under red…"

"Don't put collaring on there yet. I might be okay with that if it doesn't restrict breathing… corsetry is okay. I just don't like things on my throat." She clarified, straining to see what he was writing as he went, some of the phrasing unfamiliar to her.

"You okay experimenting with some impact play and maybe some rougher handling? I've noticed you like spanking and hair pulling. You're also a bit of a biter…" he teased, giving her calf a playful squeeze when she tried to kick him.

"Yes, that's fine. I sort of like when you grabbed me and pushed me around a little bit too. Just no choking… and nothing over my whole head. Maybe a blindfold…" she panicked slightly at the thought of having her face totally covered.

"Hermione, are you okay? You've mentioned your throat and breathing a couple times now..." He set the list aside and reached over to set a hand on her cheek, shifting her legs off of him.

"Just… Fenrir and Bellatrix… I don't like hands on my throat." She swallowed, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Hey… you set the rules for what you're okay with. They're hard limits for a reason. I don't get to break those rules. Ever. Understand?" He tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger for a moment as he searched her face for understanding.

"Hermione, in any sort of sexual situation whether it's kinky or not, I want you to have a safe word. Even with more traditional sex the wolf can get carried away, and I want you to have an immediate out. There is a hex I can attach to it that I learned in curse breaking, it will propel me away from you and release any sort of magical bind you might be under. Okay?"

"Does it matter what the word is?" She asked, startled by the level of concern in his eyes.

"Something you'll remember and easy to say."

"Otter." She whispered, knowing her patronus would be something difficult to forget.

"Otter?" He confirmed. She nodded.

"Okay then, I'll work on the hex and teach it to you." He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Bill?" She asked when he leaned away from her to work on the list again.

"Hmm?"

"How can you be so gentle and so… not... all at the same time?" She forced the words out.

"It's a bit of a thing, isn't it? The wolf has two sides as well, depending on whether he likes my partner or not. He did not like Fleur. At all. You, you... however, he seems to like. Makes it easier to balance the man and the monster." He tried to explain.

"That's not exactly what I meant, though I'm glad your wolf likes me. No, I meant how can you be so gentle with me and still want to do all these things you know are going to cause me pain?" She rephrased.

"Because you're asking me to and because I know you're going to enjoy it. I'm gentle with you because you're not a sex toy, you're a human. And it's like I told you before, making sure you're okay is important. I know I was talking about aftercare then, but it's important all the time." He tilted his head to study her response.

"So this isn't just because you think I might be scared?" She pressed a little, sitting up a little straighter.

"Nope." He smiled at her, reaching over to sproing a curl that had untucked itself.

"Okay, well what do we do next?" She asked, plucking the list from his hand and adding a few things to the columns.

"Assuming you're going to let me see what you added, we can decide how formalised we want to make things. Generally, we'd discuss a scene beforehand and spend a little time easing into it. And then, of course, the aftercare…"

"You're awfully concerned about that. I've been fine so far, Bill." Hermione laughed a little at his expression.

"That's because you've never experienced sub drop. If that happens, you'll be glad I'm so worried about the after and not just the during or the before." Bill wagged a finger at her seriously.

"Sub drop?" She stopped writing, brows knitting as she stared at him.

"It's a thing. I'm surprised you haven't encountered it in your reading yet. Basically, your brain releases all these chemicals while we're playing and when we're done that can leave an imbalance. It might make you feel depressed, out of your body, or otherwise disconnected from things. You might even feel unsteady, cold, or exhausted. The dom can experience some levels of this too, but I generally don't. I consider it my job after to make sure you feel safe and grounded and to patch you up if needed."

"I honestly haven't read that deeply into the psychology of it yet…" Hermione answered, rolling his words over in her mind.

"It can be really interesting. Were you thinking you might want to try something tonight? Or was once enough?" Bill danced around the question, expecting a negative response.

"You didn't think you were going home tonight did you?" Hermione laughed, setting the list down and climbing onto his lap.

"Is that a yes?" he laughed.

"I sort of want to try something. It's not that different from what we've already done…" Hermione toyed with his hair, taking it out of its ponytail as she avoided his eyes.

"Oh?" he slid his hands gently over her hips and waist, keeping his touch light for now.

"When I had Fred bound earlier…" she blushed furiously, embarrassed at the thoughts she'd had while teasing his brother.

"You thought you might like to try being bound while standing?" Bill finished.

"Yes." He felt her skin heat as his hands made their way under the hem of her shirt.

"Okay, we can do that. I'm not going to try anything new on you tonight. Not until I've had a chance to teach you the hex. Is there anything specific you'd like me to do to you? Anything you don't want me to do?"

"Talk to me… that is, tease me. I'd like that. I added some things to the red list…"

"I'll check it. I intend to bring it with me while I'm learning what you like and don't if that's alright." She nodded, unable to keep her eyes off his as they sparked more gold, his arousal waking the wolf.

"Are you okay with me bossing you around?" he asked, hesitantly hopeful.

"Gods yes…" she nodded enthusiastically. He smiled wide at her before solidifying his posture and looking her up and done.

"Good. Go to your bedroom, take off all your clothes and get on your knees." He instructed, waiting to see how she'd respond. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as she scrambled to remove herself from his lap and follow his instructions.

The carpet felt rough against her knees, but not unpleasantly so. She kept her back as straight as possible and her head forward, not entirely sure what he expected to find when he entered the room. Her hands rested on the tops of her thighs as she sat back on her heels, feeling her palms begin to sweat in anticipation.

"I've read your list. I don't think we're going to have any problems. If you need or want me to stop at any point, just use your safe word. I'm going to check in with you if I'm not sure you're still okay. If you need a break, but don't want to stop… just say 'pause'. Got it?"

"Y…"

"No speaking." His tone was firm and demanding, eyes glinting gold. She nodded enthusiastically, biting the inside of her lip to keep from making a sound.

"Put your back against the far wall and raise your arms above your head." She followed his words, chills running down her spine at the tone of his voice.

He flicked his wand and bound her wrists together, a sticking charm keeping them above her head. A second flick and he adjusted the lighting in her room, bringing her back sensory wise to the teasing she's done to his brother earlier in the day.

"Now, what was it Fred told me you did? He was pretty graphic, I almost didn't want to believe you'd really done it… but I know you did. You stood between his legs like this?" He urged her to spread her legs, giving him enough room to maneuver between them.

He ran his palms over her midsection and chest, just barely skimming the surface and aching her want to arch into the touch he wouldn't give her. He clucked in disapproval when she tried, pressing her back flat against the wall for a moment before starting again.

"You got close to him like this, right? So he could feel every breath against his skin? You told him how you liked to be bound. How I could give you things Ron couldn't…" he blew across the skin of her neck and shoulder, making her shiver. He moved a hand between her legs, hovering just below her sex without touching her. She bit the inside of her lip again to keep from asking him to touch her.

"You told him you got off twice this week thinking about something really specific. Tell me what you told my brother…" He whispered in her ear, sounding almost like a possessive growl. She hesitated, not wanting to break his command not to speak.

"I'm asking you a direct question, Hermione, you can speak." He soothed when he felt the tension in the air between them.

"I told him I was thinking about your cock in my mouth…"

"That wasn't all of it, now was it? What else did you tell Fred you liked me to do to you while my cock was in your mouth? Hmmm?" He moved his hand to her pelvis, dipping one finger through her wet folds.

"I told him I like when you pull my hair and talk dirty to me." She breathed, eyes rolling back when she felt him smirk against her neck and taste her skin.

"Is that what you thought about all week while you waited to hear from me? My cock in your sweet little mouth and my hands in your hair… Did you only use your fingers, like this?" he swirled his fingers over her clit, occasionally dipping one inside her and searching out the spot he knew would make her shake.

"Or did you learn that vibrator charm?" he teased as she rocked slightly against his hand.

"Just my fingers…" she gasped when he plunged two digits inside her. He worked his fingers in and out of her rapidly, licking and sucking on her collarbone and chest as he did. She moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm begin to build.

"You're wet again, pet. Seems like you're constantly wet when I'm near you now like you can't control it…" he drew a whimper from her when he removed his fingers, dropping to the floor in front of her.

Carefully, he ran his hands from ankle to thigh, smoothing over the skin and gripping her firmly from time to time around the different muscles. He licked at her inner thigh, occasionally nipping or leaving a mark, avoiding where he knew she most wanted his tongue before he repeated the treatment on her opposite leg. Her breathing became heavier, unable to clearly see what he was doing to her. The anticipation of every touch driving her wild. He stood then, kissing her deeply as he tweaked both her nipples, catching her moan in his mouth.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, doing it again.

"Yes…" she groaned, arching involuntarily when he did it a third time.

"Get on your knees," he released her from the charms, carefully gathering her hair in his hands when she was on the floor before him.

"Take my cock out." He commanded, tugging lightly at her hair as she reached forward to undo his belt and fly, pulling his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs to release his member. She licked her lips, seeing the precum already glistening on the tip.

"Not yet…" he teased, yanking her back by her hair when she tried to take him in her mouth. She looked up, her eyes pleading.

He took his cock in his free hand, tracing it around the outline of her lips as she resisted the urge to poke her tongue out and taste him. He tapped it over the center of her lips, nodding as she opened her mouth to let him slide inside. Slowly he slid himself in and out a few times, holding her head totally still. She kept her hands on her knees and her eyes locked on his face, waiting for permission.

"Good girl. Merlin your mouth feels so good…" he groaned, tugging her hair to urge her to open her mouth wider so he could plunge deeper.

"Go ahead…" he locked eyes with her as she hungrily bobbed on his dick, one hand helping her manipulate and guide while the other steadied her against his thigh.

"You really like doing that don't you? Who would have thought that the amazing Hermione Granger had such a hidden talent for sucking cock… do that thing with your tongue again…" he groaned, tipping his head back when she did as she was told, missing the way she smiled around him at his reaction.

She took as much of him as she could, nearly choking herself with the effort. She panted as she rapidly worked him over with her fist, trying to catch her breath and clean some of the spit from her cheeks.

"Leave it," his eyes glowed, almost entirely gold, as he saw the mess she was making.

She locked eyes with him again, letting the wolf bore into her as she licked from base to tip with the flat of her tongue before swallowing him down again. She moaned around him when he gave a sharp, sudden tug to her hair.

"Get up on the bed, get on all fours," he instructed, running his hands carefully over the globes of her ass. She sighed at his touch, pressing back into his palms as he massaged.

He smacked her lightly, the sharp sound surprising her. She jumped a little, making him chuckle. He rubbed his hand over her before striking again, a quick series of spanks following. She could feel the warmth beginning to bloom across her cheeks as he switched sides, occasionally smoothing his palms over the skin to calm the pain.

"Gorgeous." He whispered, kneeling next to the bed and pulling her closer to him by the hips. She was not prepared for the long swipe of his tongue that followed, parting her folds and making her moan loudly.

He moved his hand forward to pinch and tease her clit, moaning against her body as he tasted her. She was so close now she could feel her body begin to tremble.

"Don't you dare…" he warned, ceasing his efforts and scrambling out of the remainder of his clothing before lining up behind her.

He slid into her wetness, the fullness making her pussy clench around him in her effort not to immediately cum. He gripped her hips, digging in slightly more than necessary to leave the bruises he knew she craved. He moved agonisingly slow, enjoying the strained cries he pulled from her as she tried to obey his command.

"Go ahead, baby…" he said as he picked up the pace, fucking her roughly through the wave that crested over her. He all but howled in response at the marvelous noises that escaped her lips, his hips slamming that much harder into her.

"Fuck! Bill!" she cried, unable to help herself.

"You'll pay for that, witch…" he flipped her gleefully, tossing her knees over his shoulders as he changed positions. He worked her swollen nub viciously as he hit the deepest parts of her he could reach. It wasn't long before he had her screaming again, the effort making her contort in ecstasy.

"Hang on, beautiful…" he lost control of his rhythm as his own climax approached, emptying his seed into her in a rush of curses.

"You alright, baby?" he panted, extricating himself from her as she went limp beneath him.

"You can speak, Hermione, it's okay…" worry apparent in his voice when she didn't immediately respond.

"I think I saw stars…" she panted, exhausted. He chuckled, flopping down next to her on the bedspread.

"That good huh?" he teased, catching his breath.

"I think I left my body for a moment there…" she breathed, heart still hammering in her chest.

"Sweetness, if this little session did that for you-you're going to have an out of this world experience the first time we get really kinky." She could hear the smile in his voice but wasn't able to open her eyes to check.

"Is it okay if I hold you, or do you need space?" He asked quietly.

"Hold me?" She managed, rolling into his embrace.

"Do you have work tomorrow? I probably should have asked you that before. I know the twins sometimes have you in on weekends…"

"Uhh uhh." She sighed heavily, nuzzling into his chest.

"Good. You want to come stay the weekend at mine? I'll take you to mum's on Sunday unless you want to go alone."

"You okay with your family knowing we're a thing now?" Her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze, colour returned to their normal gold-flecked blue now.

"If you are. I mean, Fred's bollocks with secrets and he already knows anyway…" Bill laughed, planting a kiss on the top of her head when she started to snicker.

"Actually, he's not bad with secrets. But I'm fine with them knowing if you are. Might be nice if we do something together we can actually tell your mum about though, I don't fancy telling her all we do is fuck." Hermione laughed.

"How about we move that date up to tomorrow?" he suggested, wrapping his arms around her securely.

"That sounds nice." She sighed happily.

"Don't sleep yet, love. We've got to get you cleaned up. Do you need to take a potion? Or are you on a preventative? Other things I should have asked…" he sounded irritated with himself.

"I cast a contraceptive disease preventative spell on myself when you sent me in here before." She chuckled, calming his nerves immediately.

"I swear I'm usually more on top of these things…" he kicked himself mentally.

"You seem to have a lot of trouble being responsible when I'm around." She teased.

"Yeah, that's going to be a bit of a problem if we aren't careful?" He groaned, pulling them up onto their feet and leading the way toward her bathroom.

"And why is that?" she giggled, following behind on wobbly legs.

"The wolf wants me to claim you. Wanted me to that first night too. This is only going to get harder to navigate." He admitted as he started the water. He did not see the look of shock on her face.


	6. Chapter 6: Everything in Your Eyes

**AN:** I might have a thing for writing about showers… at least we know they're clean? Title from The Pretty Reckless song Make Me Wanna Die

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Everything in Your Eyes**

"You keep saying that your wolf likes me and, apparently, he wants to claim me… how do you know?" Hermione asked cautiously as she stepped into the shower. Bill swallowed hard but did not immediately answer.

"Bill…" she stopped his fidgeting with a hand gently placed on his chest, her brown eyes searching his blue ones.

"It's hard to explain…" He sighed, ignoring her pleading eyes to thoroughly soak her curls before working a bit of shampoo through them. She sighed as he massaged her scalp, fighting his attempts at distraction.

"Could you try?" She pressed, allowing him to work conditioner through her hair, stilling his hands before he could pick up the body wash and ignore her. He sighed heavily and turned his back to her when she twirled her finger so she could wash his hair.

"Essentially, something about your smell is appealing. Not just the things normal humans can smell, but your pheromones... He thinks you'd make good babies… Merlin help me… if that isn't what every young witch wants to hear? 'Oi, my inner wolf thinks you smell good and would make good babies. How about I screw some kids into you and scar you for life by only almost ripping your throat out?'" She couldn't help the small bubble of laughter than spilled over at his self-deprecating tone.

"You haven't tried to actually mark me Bill, nor have you said a word about babies until just now…" she teased, trying to ease his discomfort as she finger combed the conditioner through his hard.

"If you want to kick me out forever I'll understand…" Bill groaned in frustration, stepping away from her to scrub his hands over his face.

"Bill…" Hermione turned him to face her again and took his face in her hands, tracing over the scars left by Fenrir and refusing to let him pull away from her.

"I'm not going to kick you out forever just because the animal inside of you wants to breed with me. You're in charge of what you do, not your wolf, and I know you respect me enough to keep my wants and needs in mind. Do you have any idea how often you make sure I'm okay when you don't even have to? You're bathing me for Merlin's sake… and none of this 'aftercare' you're always on about. There's no rule that you have to wash me, you just enjoy it. And I think that's sweet..." She pushed onto her toes and kissed his lips, pulling him lower so she could kiss the scars he was so self-conscious about.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, struggling to open his eyes as she continued to pepper his face with kisses.

"Aftercare," she smiled against his cheek when he groaned in frustration at her joke.

"Hermione…" he carefully pulled her off of him, their eyes locking.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing really?"

"Aftercare, like I said. You feel like a beast for dominating me, even though I asked you to do it, and you're beating yourself up inside because you enjoyed doing it. And it's complete nonsense, we're both consenting adults here, Bill. So… I'm reminding you that when I agreed to shag you I knew it meant shagging all of you. Not just the parts the rest of the world deems prettiest," she cupped his scarred cheek in her hand again, gently caressing the skin with her thumb.

"You don't mean to tell me you find my lycanthropy attractive…" he chuckled darkly, not believing it.

"I mean to tell you that I fancy all of you. Not just the human parts. At the end of the day, it's all a part of you. And fancying you means accepting all of you. It's also sort of sexy when you growl and howl at me…"

"I growl and howl at you?" His eyes widened in concern.

"Mmmhmm. When the wolf takes over just before you cum, you growl and sound like you're holding back a howl."

"That's horrifying…"

"No, it's sexy. It's like you want me so bad you can't keep it together. It's sort of ego boosting… now finish rinsing your hair so I can wash the rest of you..." she explained, looping an arm around his midsection and pulling him back under the stream of hot water. He chuckled and leaned into her touch this time when she stroked his cheek.

"You're not at all what I expected," he smiled down at her, removing her hand from his face and kissing the palm before leaning down to kiss her deeply.

His lips traveled over her cheek and down to her jaw, licking and nipping at the flesh as he approached her throat.

"Bill…" she groaned, tipping her head back and feeling the water beat on her face.

"You taste so good… every part of you…" he groaned, licking his way between her breasts before stalling to trace his fingers over the purple scar there, feeling the dark magic emanating from it.

"That feels nice…" she sighed, her chest flooding with a prickle of warmth as he glided over the jagged mark.

"I'm barely touching you…" his voice sounded mildly concerned, fingertips barely brushing the marred skin.

"What?" She straightened up and watched the curious way he seemed to be drawn to her scar and the way she responded to his touching it.

"Hermione, how did you get this scar?" He stood again, searching her face.

"Dolohov hit me with a curse. He was silenced so we don't know what it was, but best guess is it was one of his own devising. It was years ago, the scar didn't appear until months after. I only know it's from that because of the colour, it matches the light that came from his wand…" she explained, brows knitting in concern as he leaned in to carefully examine the mark.

"Dark magic. Has it responded like that to being touched before?" he carefully stroked it, sending a shiver straight through her.

"No…" she admitted, stopping him from touching it.

"I think it's reacting to the darkness in me…"

"You don't have dark magic though, how can it be reacting like that?" she shook her head, unwilling to accept that response.

"Lycanthropy may not be inherently evil, Hermione, but Fenrir was and it was his infection and magic that gave me my inner wolf. The little bit of his magic that's there must be interacting with the magic that created your scar."

"Why does it feel so…good... if it's dark magic?" She swallowed, noting that his eyes were slightly more gold now.

"I think it's like calling to like. It's interesting… I think we'd need to research it more to find out exactly what is going on." Bill broke his focus on her scar, frowning when he saw her face.

"You okay?"

"It's all just a little discombobulating." She admitted, allowing him to gather her to him in a strong embrace.

"Let's get you washed up and tucked in bed, yeah?" he soothed, kissing the top of her wet curls.

"Only if you're coming with me," she sighed, planting a kiss on his chest as she stepped away from him.

"Try and stop me." He chuckled good-naturedly when she smacked his chest and rolled her eyes.

They washed and rinsed, casting quick drying charms to avoid dealing with the mess of tangles both of their heads were likely to be after a night of sleeping on wet hair.

"Want me to treat those?" Bill kneeled down next to her, delicately tracing the bruises he'd left on her hips.

"No, I actually sort of like them…" she blushed slightly, colour deepening when he kissed each one.

"Some submissives like to see the after effects, some don't. If you like them, we'll leave them… how about these?" he kissed the love bites he'd left on her neck and shoulder.

"Those can stay too, at least until we see your mother… then they come off." She laughed, a small sigh escaping her lips when he smiled against her neck and kissed the spot under her ear where the skin was thinnest.

"Might have a few more by then. We'll have to check you over really carefully before dinner on Sunday…" he teased, lifting her off her feet and cradling her in his arms.

"You do like to move me about don't you?" She laughed, looping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek as he moved her to the bedroom.

"Makes me feel manly," he shrugged as he set her back down and went in search of his boxer briefs.

"You don't feel manly all the time? Have you seen yourself?" She chuckled, summoning a clean pair of knickers and a sleep shirt from her dresser.

"Is that a Gryffindor Quidditch jersey? Who's practice kit did you steal, Granger?" He laughed as he hopped on the bed and rolled her playfully so he could read her back.

"Weasley? Guessing it's not Ginny's by the size… or Ron's. Which one of my other brothers have you been stealing clothes from?" Bill turned her back over, crossing his arms in mock judgment.

"I think this one is probably Charlie's… see the captain's stripe?" She pointed out the black band on the sleeve.

"If you'd been shagging Charlie he never would have shut up about it… how did you end up with his jersey?" Bill looked truly surprised.

"We've never shagged, no. But he did lend it to me when the twins ruined my blouse two Christmases ago. It was one of the only things he still had at The Burrow. Honestly, I think he was happy to see someone wearing it again. He got too broad for it… he wrestles dragons you know? Very manly profession, super sexy..." she teased, squeaking when he lept at her and tried to tug the jersey off. He managed only to expose her stomach, kissing across the band of her knickers and over her navel.

"Curse breaking can be just as sexy, witch, and just as dangerous…" he growled as he kissed his way up her body, removing the offensive jersey as he went.

"You know I have clothing nicked off all your brothers right? Even Percy… might even have something of your dad's…" Hermione let him pull the top off her, settling into his arms when he spooned her.

"Why do you have so much Weasley clothing?" he laughed, perplexed.

"I lived there for a while, remember? It was easy enough to steal things from the line on laundry day if it looked like it might be comfy to sleep in," she laughed.

"You don't have anything of mine. I stopped keeping clothed there ages ago…" he grumbled, nuzzling into her curls.

"Yet," she emphasized, sighing happily when he grunted in approval and tightened his hold on her.

* * *

She felt better rested than she had all week waking up tangled up with Bill. She couldn't rightly tell where her body ended and he began. Their limbs were twisted and wrapped together, her long brown curls blending with his red locks where they'd fallen over her shoulder. She smiled to herself, enjoying the absurdity of their positioning. Bill really was the only partner she'd been with that was large enough to cage her in like this without being overwhelming. The scent of him so close to her caused a riot in her blood, stirring the beginnings of lust she made come to associate only with the oldest Weasley brother.

Wicked thoughts ran through her mind, a moan accidentally escaping her lips as she pictured the things he had done to her the night before and the things she hoped he would do to her in the days to come. She squeezed her thighs together to try and relieve the ache, not daring to let her fingers go wandering when he held her so closely.

"Stop squirming…" he mumbled into her hair, disentangling himself while keeping her pinned to his chest.

He rocked against her ever so slightly, the feel of his morning erection sending a zing straight to her core. He continued to hold her in place, snaking the other hand over her hip and slipping it down the front of her knickers.

"Bill…" she breathed voice still filled with sleep.

"Shhh…" he kissed her shoulder as he positioned himself slightly, slowly swirling his fingers over her clit. She moaned at his touch, arching back against him, her arse grinding against his cock. She almost missed him wordlessly vanishing her knickers.

"Don't move and don't make a sound until you're ready to cum…" he growled in her ear, continuing to touch her.

She bit her lip to keep from moaning as he pinched and stroke. He teased her slit, just barely dipping into her heat.

"I know you dreamed about me touching you last night, Hermione. Did you know you moan in your sleep? Such a sexy sound… I debated waking you up and fucking you into the mattress just so I could bury my cock in you again you turned me on so thoroughly. Such a needy thing you are, even after all you got last night… still so eager for another orgasm. But then I thought, why not punish you for waking me up with your dirty noises? Touch you and tease you without letting you move or make a sound… I can feel you getting wetter, pet. Can hear your heartbeat quickening in anticipation. Don't think you're getting out of making it up to me, you selfish little thing. I'm going to redden your arse and pound you until you scream my name. Would you like that, Hermione? Answer me."

"Good Godric, yesss…" she nearly sobbed with want.

He accioed his wand, casting the charm that she knew would make it vibrate when he held it against her. She shivered in anticipation as he drew the tip over her skin, tracing patterns across her abdomen and down her thighs before finally, mercifully, pressing it against her swollen nub. Her chest heaved as she tried not to make a sound, fingers flexing as she struggled not to move.

"Please… please… please…" she panted, voice strained.

"Go ahead and break," he kissed her temple and held her as she crested, pushing against him as he pushed the wand more insistently against her body shaking all the while.

"Get on your knees," he whispered, releasing her and removing his wand.

She scrambled to comply, body still trembling as she came back down to earth. Bill stood and crossed to her side of the bed, stroking his cock after abandoning his boxer briefs on the floor.

"Across my lap now…" he sat and waited for her to crawl over him, positioning her where he wanted her and tucking a pillow under her cheek.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked as he smoothed his palm over her arse, squeezing the flesh before kissing it and taking her by surprise.

"Yes," she sighed, relaxing her posture as he tickled and stroked her skin, gliding his hand all the way to her shoulders and back again.

"You've got such a brilliant arse…" he mumbled, stroking her a few more times before giving her a sharp smack.

She groaned, arching into him and feeling his cock twitch beneath her. He thwacked her several more times in quick succession, smoothing his hand over the pretty pink blooming across her skin. He traced his fingers through her folds a few times before spanking her again, drawing a deep moan from her as she seemed to turn to liquid in his lap. He laid her on the edge of the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he drove into her.

"Look at me… keep your eyes on mine," he demanded as he pistoned into her with all he had. She couldn't hold back the guttural cries that resulted from his intense taking of her, digging her heels into him to spur him on.

"Bill!" She cried as she cascaded over the edge, keeping her eyes on his as he'd commanded. She watched as they rapidly turned from blue to gold and back again, amazed at the magic occurring in his blood.

"Holy shite…" she panted, holding him against her as he collapsed on top of her.

They lay together, sweaty and gulping down the morning air as their hearts settled into slower rhythms.

"I don't know why we bother showering. You just cover me in sweat all over again…" she teased, stroking his arm and feeling the last flutters of orgasm as he pulled out of her.

"Witch, if you make those noises every time we share a bed I'm locking you away and never letting you out…" he threatened jokingly, kissing her as he pushed off of her.


End file.
